A variety of techniques and apparatus have been used to satisfy the requirements of automated currency handling systems. At the lower end of sophistication in this area of technology are systems capable of handling only a specific type of currency, such as a specific dollar denomination, while rejecting all other currency types. At the upper end are complex systems which are capable of identifying and discriminating among and automatically counting multiple currency denominations.
The automated currency handling systems typically measure and/or sense various characteristics of bills being processed. For example, various magnetic properties can be measured using a sensor or sensors adapted to detect magnetic threads and/or magnetic ink in the bills. Non-limiting examples of patents disclosing various automated currency handling systems and associated sensing device(s) include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,929,109, 6,913,260, 6,843,418, 6,860,375, 6,731,785, and 6,721,442, all of which are assigned to Cummins-Allison Corp. of Mt Prospect, Ill., and are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
Periodically, however, the settings on the currency processing systems need to be changed, adjusted, or updated. Further, in some instances, processing problems must be diagnosed. Typically, when solving a problem relating to a currency handling system or when designing new features for such systems where knowledge of currency bills in circulation is critical, a technician or engineer is dispatched to the location of the currency handling system for a day or for a few days to manually log in data related to currency bills that are processed or to perform diagnostic tests to determine why the currency handling system is not functioning properly, as appropriate.
The time lag between the detection of a problem event, service call to the manufacturer or vendor, and resolution of the problem on-site, a period which may span several days, adversely impacts the currency handling system utilization. A need exists for minimization of such currency handling system downtime.